The present invention relates to a connector assembly and method for securing a fiber optic reinforced cable to a connector, more particularly, the connector may be secured to the cable without the use of either a crimp ring or epoxy. Rather the cable and connector are secured by pressure directly to each other, with the strengthening material and cable jacket between, in a hazardous path (alternate steps) using mating geometries of the strain relief boot and connector.
It is well known within the fiber optic industry to use either epoxy or crimp rings to secure a reinforced cable to fiber optic connectors. Epoxy is, however, process sensitive, messy, and of questionable reliability. The use of crimp rings adds parts, cost, and a processing step to the termination process. For these reasons the use of crimp rings is problematic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,428 claims a light waveguide connector, using a hollow extension to prolong the connector body. The extension has a section with external grooves that cooperate with the internal grooves of a clamping sleeve. Prior to placing the clamping sleeve over the grooved area of the extension, the grooved area of the extension is covered with an end section of KEVLAR(copyright) fiber (KEVLAR(copyright) is a registered trademark of E.I. DuPont De Nemours) located directly under the cable jacket, and not covered by the cable jacket of the cable. The light waveguide cable is secured to the connector by engaging the KEVLAR(copyright) between the cooperating grooves of the extension, and the clamping sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,428 does not disclose engagement of the cable jacket between the cooperating grooves of the extension and the clamping sleeve.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a reliable method for securing a fiber optic cable to a connector.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a connector assembly capable of being secured onto a cable without the use of adhesive.
Another objective of the present invention is provide a method for securing a fiber optic cable to a connector without using any type of adhesive.
Another objective of the present invention is to avoid the process sensitivity encountered with the use of adhesives, such as epoxy.
Another objective of the present invention is to avoid the messy results that accompany the use of adhesive, such as epoxy.
Another objective of the present invention is to avoid the unpredictable results often encountered with the use of adhesives, such as epoxy.
Another objective of the present invention is to avoid the use of crimping.
Another objective the present invention is to avoid the extra mechanical pails associated with crimping.
Another objective of the present invention is to avoid the excess costs associated with crimping.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to eliminate the additional process step associated with crimping.
The present invention, in contrast to U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,428, provides a connector assembly and method for attaching a fiber optic cable to the connector of the connector assembly by securing the connector and a strain relief boot directly to one another with pressure. This causes the capturing of both the KEVLAR(copyright) and the cable jacket between a hazardous path created by the mating geometries of the strain relief boot and the connector.
Additional objectives, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description.
According to the present invention, the need for either a crimp ring, or epoxy is eliminated for securing a connector to the cable. This reduction in parts or materials reduces both the pail and process costs. Additionally, elimination of epoxy use makes the process more efficient, neater, and more reliable. The invention involves securing the fiber optic cable, reinforced with KEVLAR(copyright), onto the connector directly through the use of pressure and a hazardous path. The hazardous path results from cooperating geometries designed into the strain relief boot and the connector pall which is the stop ring in an SC connector, frame A in an FC connector, and ferrule stem in an ST connector. Both the KEVLAR(copyright) and the cable jacket are captured between the strain relief boot and the geometrically cooperating connector part. The pressure exerted by the elastomer strain relief boot forces both the cable jacket and the KEVLAR(copyright) to follow the hazardous path geometry between the parts. When an axial load is applied to the cable, the friction created by the interference points along the hazardous path sufficiently constrains the cable jacket, the KEVLAR(copyright), and consequently, the cable from separating from the connector. A simple tool is used to push the strain relief boot onto the mating connector part. The present invention provides a connector and method for securing a cable to the connector, rendering the use of a crimp ring and epoxy unnecessary. The elimination of the crimp ring from the process results in a reduction in the number of parts needed and process costs. The elimination of epoxy results in a neater, more efficient, and more reliable process.